Into the Mind of a Stereotype
by Nuyaviel
Summary: what does the cheerleader think about artemis?does the jock like him?is he on good terms with the class president?all nine 'poems' were churned out in about ten minutes..pointless, random, illogical stuff. one new 'poem' rating changed, reviewers.
1. the hater

(a hater)  
  
What is his problem?  
  
He just sits there  
  
and looks down at everyone,  
  
with that smug little expression.  
  
His genius spills out of him -  
  
he knows it.  
  
And he makes sure  
  
that everyone else does.  
  
Someone  
  
ought to show him  
  
that the human body  
  
is more than just the brain. 


	2. the admirer

(an admirer)  
  
He sits there,  
  
calm, cool, collected -  
  
damn, he's appealing.  
  
His intelligence  
  
and good looks  
  
make a stunning combination.  
  
I wish  
  
He'd notice me. 


	3. the class president

(the class president)  
  
If he would cooperate  
  
even once in a while,  
  
I might be moved  
  
to ignore  
  
his blatantly superior attitude.  
  
He always acts  
  
like the law is for mere mortals  
  
not prodigies like him.  
  
But he just sits, unmoving,  
  
with an irritatingly self-possessed smirk.  
  
He interrupts only  
  
to correct me  
  
when I have mispronounced a word  
  
or made a mistake  
  
in my speeches. 


	4. the cheerleader

(the cheerleader)  
  
He must be the only guy alive  
  
who doesn't feel my awesome vibe!  
  
I flaunt my boobs and shake my hips,  
  
A smirk just curves his snobby lips! 


	5. the jock

(the jock)  
  
That cocky know-it-all  
  
thinks he's so great.  
  
But he can't  
  
play sports  
  
worth shit.  
  
Still he swaggers around  
  
like he's the better man.  
  
I'd beat him up,  
  
and rather easily, too,  
  
but that great giant  
  
hulking around him  
  
puts me off. 


	6. the rebel punk

(the rebel punk)  
  
He ain't got no rings  
  
no piercings  
  
no tattoos.  
  
But he riles up this  
  
pathetic school  
  
Pretty damn good.  
  
So he's cool, man  
  
I can live with him. 


	7. the smartest girl in class

(the smartest girl in class)  
  
I've always been competitive,  
  
but with this brilliant boy . . .  
  
We're not rivals.  
  
That would imply  
  
that we were on the same level  
  
of intelligence.  
  
And he's a prodigy.  
  
I study hard. 


	8. the talented artist

(the talented artist)  
  
I've sketched him  
  
at least ten times  
  
he's an incredibly interesting  
  
subject.  
  
I find it challenging  
  
to draw  
  
the calmly superior expression  
  
that always dominates  
  
his face.  
  
I try my best to capture  
  
the way he moves  
  
and poses.  
  
I wonder  
  
if he'd want to be a nude model. 


	9. the teacher

(the teacher)  
  
He never raises his hand,  
  
but I'd bet everything I hold dear  
  
that he always knows the answer.  
  
His aura  
  
of confidence in his own abilities  
  
unnerves me,  
  
intimidates me,  
  
most of the time.  
  
I try not to show it.  
  
But the little brat  
  
knows. 


	10. the prankster

(the prankster)

I stole a love letter

from our dorky math teacher

to the librarian

and Xeroxed it, and

posted it on the Internet.

The faculty

went berserk.

No one blamed me.

Ha! I was congratulating myself

when he e-mailed me.

_"I must inform you that your_

_prank, although supremely_

_immature, was creative. You_

_are probably wondering how I discovered_

_that you are the mastermind behind_

_this particular amusing trick. I_

_easily hacked into your system. Easily,_

_of course, is quite simply an_

_understatement. I_

_shall not tell our math teacher_

_who took advantage of his_

_brief lapse into the_

_softer passions."_

Huh.

I'm thinking of

hooking up with him.

Just imagining

the havoc such a

brilliant mind could wreak

inspires me!

He'd never be caught.

If we work together,

maybe he'll devise a way

to protect me

from ever getting caught.

You know. Since we'd be

Partners in crime.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **Invader Nina** and **Little Miss Demosthenes** for suggesting the 'class clown,' which spawned this stereotype. .' I am immensely indebted to you guys. This is one of my longer 'poems.' I'd appreciate more suggestions! Please review! 


End file.
